


Bread

by 1DE3shipper



Series: 100 Writing Prompts [6]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Kid!Liam, Kid!Zayn, Shopping, alternate universe-kids, basically fluff, brothers!Ziam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 13:22:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1227937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1DE3shipper/pseuds/1DE3shipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam and Zayn go grocery shopping for their mom...buying bread shouldn't be this difficult!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bread

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with this because of a real experience I had (trying to) buying bread when I was younger...theres a lot of different kinds okay don't judge me! Anyways, just a bit of fluffy ZIam brothers stuff... leave me a review please? thanks!

"C'mon Li, let’s get this over with!" Zayn prompted, dragging his brother behind him into the grocery store. "What did mom say we needed?"

"Orange juice, apples, eggs, milk, cereal, and bread," the younger boy recited from the bright post-it nite he had been entrusted with. Their mother had needed to make a phone call and volunteered the boys to run to the store for some necessities. 

Zayn led the way, wanting to get out as quickly as possible, adding things to the cart along the way. Apples, orange juice (no pulp, the only way Liam would drink it), fat free milk for Liam and their parents, low fat milk for Zayn (he needed to gain a few pounds if he was going to try out for football), eggs, and more than enough boxes of cocoa puffs and lucky charms to last the pair of teenage boys for over a month. Zayn added a box of smart start as an afterthought; at least he was trying to eat healthy.

"Is that it?" Zayn asked, taking in the almost full cart.

"Bread," Liam answered simply. "We need bread."

"Next isle, yeah? Should be next isle."

What the boys found, though, was more bread than they had ever seen in their lives, or at least since they had last been to the grocery store which, for Zayn, had been when he was about six. Seriously though how much bread was there?

"Ummm..." Liam started. "Which one are we supposed to get?"

"I think it's this one... No wait, this one... I think? I don't know, they all look the same!" Zayn deliberated between two loaves of seemingly identical bread. 

"Mom usually buys wheat bread," The younger boy tried. "But I don't know which kind."

"Well, that narrows it down a lot," Zayn muttered sarcastically. "There're only like fifty kinds of wheat bread here. What color is the bag, usually?"

"Brown, maybe? I don't really pay attention. Does it really matter what kind we get?"

"Yes it matters! We're going to do this right!" Zayn determined. "It shouldn't be so hard to find the right kind of bread, of all things."

They went back and forth like this for a while before narrowing it down to about five different kinds. Liam was about to suggest that they just pick a random one and hope it was good when Zayn's cell phone buzzed in his pocket.

_found a few loaves of bread in the freezer. Don't worry about buying any more. Mom._

Zayn stared blankly at the screen for a few moments before showing it to his brother, who laughed at the irony. The older boy dragged the cart to the check-out line and, after receiving some odd looks for the cereal choices, paid for the groceries. It wasn't until the bags were fully loaded into the truck that   
Zayn finally spoke up.

"That is the last time I am ever buying groceries again."


End file.
